familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles L. Schoenfeld II (1858-aft1920)
Charles L. Schoenfeld II (1856-c1925) was a bookkeeper who migrated in 1872 from Germany to the United States. (b. February 1858, Stadthagen, Lippe-Schaumburg, Lower Saxony, Germany - d. after 1920, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Birth Charles was the son of Charles L. Schoenfeld I (1825-?) who worked as a grocer; and Elise Piest Kuchan (1827-?). Charles and Elise were from Stadthagen, Lippe-Schaumburg, Germany and emigrated to the US in 1872. Siblings All the siblings were born in Germany. *Louisa Schoenfeld (1854-?) *Rudolph Schoenfeld (1860-1951) who was working as a clerk in a store in 1880 and married Isabella Ritter (1866-1951) and then was working as a salesman in a drug store in 1910 *Helen Schoenfeld (1862-?) *Agnes Schoenfeld (1864-?) Migration The family migrated from Germany to the United States in 1865. Hoboken, New Jersey The family was living in Hoboken, New Jersey in 1880 and Charles was working as a "salesman". Emigration He and his parents and siblings emigrated in 1872. Marriage On June 03, 1886 he married, Ada Lindauer I (1868-1895) aka Adeline Lindauer, in Manhattan. She was the daughter of Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1836-1921) and Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931). Children All the children were born in Hoboken. *Lulu Schoenfeld (1886-?) who was born in February or October of 1886. She appears in the 1905 New Jersey Census, so she may have married and had children. ^ *Eloise Schoenfeld (1888-?) aka Elsie Schoenfeld, who was born on December 10, 1888. She appears in the 1905 New Jersey Census, so she may have married and had children. ^ *Ada B. Schoenfeld (1888-?) who was born on December 10, 1888 and was a twin of Elsie. She does not appear in the 1900 United States Census, so she must have died as an infant. ✝ *Edward Schoenfeld (1891-1958) who was born on December 23, 1891. She appears in the 1905 New Jersey Census, so she may have married and had children. He never married and appears alone in the 1930 United States Census. *Charles L. Schoenfeld III (1891-?) who was born on December 23, 1891 and was a twin of Edward. He does not appear on the 1900 US census, so he must of died as an infant. ✝ ^ These lines may be extant. ✝ These children died as infants. Death of wife Ada died in 1895 in Hoboken, New Jersey. Hoboken, New Jersey From 1900 to at least 1920 Charles was living in Hoboken, New Jersey nd working as a bookkeeper. In 1920 Charles and Edward were living together at 1005 Garden Street in Hoboken. In 1930 his son Edward was still a lodger at 1005 Garden Street after his father's death. Death He appears in the 1920 United States Census rooming with his son Edward, and Edward appears in the 1930 Census alone at the same location, so Charles most likely died between 1920 and 1930 in Hoboken. Burial He is most likely buried in Hudson County, New Jersey. External links *Charles L. Schoenfeld II at Findagrave Images Image:Document missing.png|1856 birth in Germany Image:Document missing.png|1865 arrival in United States Image:Document missing.png|1870 US census Image:1880 census Schonfeld 01.jpg|1880 census in Hoboken Image:Lindauer Schoenfeld 1886 marriage.gif|1886 marriage Image:1900 census Schoenfeld Lindauer.jpg|1900 US census in Hoboken Image:Schoenfeld 1905 New Jersey census.png|1905 New Jersey census Image:Document missing.png|1910 US census Image:1920 census Schoenfeld 01.jpg|1920 census in Hoboken apartment Image:Document missing.png|Death Category:Schoenfeld (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles